


City Invasion - Part Two

by CD_Rice



Series: TCT Mobius Universe [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Rice/pseuds/CD_Rice
Summary: Kris, Whisper, and the Freedom Fighters continue their battle against the E-Killer Series of Super Badniks.
Relationships: Antoine D'Coolette/Bunnie Rabbot, Sally Acorn/Nicole the Holo-Lynx, Whisper the Wolf/Original Character(s)
Series: TCT Mobius Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694284





	City Invasion - Part Two

**TCT MOBIUS UNIVERSE - PART THREE**

**“CITY INVASION PART TWO”**

**WRITTEN BY: CHRISTIAN RICE**

**THE CITY OF MOBOTROPOLIS, WESTSIDE ISLAND.**

The heroes stand, and they look at the E-Killer Series.  _ “There’s gotta be some way to take them out…” _ Kris thinks to himself.

The Freedom Fighters, Kris, and Whisper were posed to continue their fight with the newest of the Eggman Empire’s Super Badniks, the E-Killers. Whisper had already taken out the ninja-based member, Shurik, but there was still Scythe, Ryuu, Unag, and Arachne to deal with. “Nicole, analyze the four remaining members,” Sally mutters, and Nicole nods in agreement.

“ Of course, Sally,” Nicole responds.

Nicole studies each of the robots, trying to figure out what each of their weaknesses may be. “It would be best to focus on Unag first,” the A.I. says, “As it has the least amount of limbs, which should be easy for Kris to handle, as he is the least used to fighting.”

Kris sighs to himself, his head lowered.  _ “Damn… She’s right,” _ he thinks to himself.

“ No offense,” Nicole adds, and Kris responds, “None taken…”

Kris raises his head, a small smile on his face. He holds tightly onto the OmegAlph, and he says, “As a certain blue hero would say, ‘Let’s do it to it!’”

Sally nods in agreement. She readys her ring blades, and the others ready their arsenals as well. The heroes charge at the robots, and Sally swings her ring blades at Scythe. However, the robot blocks her attack, and knocks her back. “Sally!” Nicole calls out, running to her lover.

Antoine and Bunnie swing slashes and punches at Arachne, who easily blocked them with two of its six arms. Rotor then punched the robot himself, his strength too big for it to block with its four other arms. Whisper and Kris, meanwhile, were fighting off Unag. Kris inserts the Pink Wisp Capsule into OmegAlph, and it lit up pink.

**POWER: WISP!**

**SPIKES!**

The whip grows spikes all around it, and he swings the weapon at the robot. The whip wraps around it, and the spikes transfer to the robot, stabbing into the metal body. Kris swings the robot around, letting him go towards Whisper. Whisper loads the Cyan Wisp Capsule into her Wispon, and she readys a shot.

**LASER!**

She fires the shot at the robot, leaving a decent hole in its body. Unag falls to the ground, struggling to stand. “Wow, your skills are really amazing, Miss Whisper!” Antoine says, looking in her direction.

Whisper turns away from the coyote, and she stays silent. “Hold on,” he mutters, “How couldn’t I have realized it sooner?! You’re the Guardian Angel!”

Whisper’s entire face grows red, and Kris is confused. “G-Guardian Angel?! You mean… The one who would appear to help fight against the Eggman Empire during the War, from the shadows?” he asks.

He turns to Whisper, and is amazed.  _ “Whisper’s the Guardian Angel from the War?!” _ he thinks to himself.

He couldn’t help but stare at her, amazed. To think, that this woman he’d been following around, who had saved his life twice before, was the mythical Guardian Angel.  _ “I’m a fool. To think, I thought I could adventure with her. The Guardian Angel. I’m a nobody compared to her,” _ he thinks to himself,  _ “I have to get better. I have to BE better.” _

Kris charges at Unag, and finally, he delivers a swipe with the OmegAlph, destroying the robot for good. “I… did it,” he mutters, “I did it! How was that, Whisper?!”

She almost smiles, but then, everyone is shocked. Arachne grabs onto Kris, and throws him into a wall. “Kris!!” Whisper shouts, about to charge in to help him.

However, Ryuu charges at her, blocking her path with a stream of fire breath. Whisper inserts the Blue Wisp Capsule into her Wispon, and prepares to fight it.

**CUBE!**

She swings at Ryuu, but the dragon robot twirls around the weapon, throwing it aside. It then knocks her to the ground, before flying at the Freedom Fighters. It blows fire at Antoine, who yelps, jumping out of the way. “Hold on, Sugar Twan!” Bunnie calls out.

Stretching her roboticized legs, she scoops up her husband, moving him close to her. “Zhank you, my dear Bunnie,” Antoine replies.

“ No problem, Sugar Twan,” she replies.

Meanwhile, Arachne continues to attack Kris, tossing him around the buildings. Kris struggles to stand, and he notices OmegAlph a distance from him, sitting behind Arachne.  _ “D-Damn it…! I was too cocky…!” _ he thinks to himself,  _ “I need to get OmegAlph back…” _

Kris charges around Arachne, trying to reach his weapon.

THWIP!!

A strand of webbing shoots out of Arachne’s rear end. Kris groans in disgust, saying, “Eww! Disgusting!”

Arachne then swings Kris around with the steel-strength webline, him soon crashing into the ground. Kris looks up, as the robot approaches him.  _ “Damn it,” _ he mutters.

He closes his eyes, ready for his end, but then, he hears, “BACK AWAY FROM HIM, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!”

Kris opens his eyes, and is shocked, as he sees Whisper smash her Wispon into Arachne. He is amazed by her ferocity. Whisper charges at the robot, roaring with such anger. She then smashes the robot repeatedly, not letting up until it’s CPU is crushed to dust. She is panting repeatedly, a scared look on her face. Kris stares at her, as she looks down. Her face is red, and she mutters, “I won’t lose another partner.”

The Freedom Fighters and the remaining two robots stare at Whisper and Kris. “Wow, she really cares about Kris, doesn’t she?” Rotor asks, and Sally says, “It’s best we don’t get involved in it, Rotor.”

Whisper walks to Kris, helping him up. His cheeks are blushing, as are her’s. “Th-Thank you, Whisper,” he mutters.

“ Kris, from now on, wait until the battle is over to gloat,” she says.

He nods in agreement, embarrassed. “R-Right!” he responds.

He walks over to the OmegAlph, grabbing his weapon. “Let’s help the others with the remaining two,” Kris says.

“ Yes,” Whisper agrees.

The two of them charge towards the Freedom Fighters, Ryuu, and Scythe. Sally charges at Scythe, along with Nicole and Rotor. Antoine, Bunnie, and the duo of Kris and Whisper, charge at Ryuu. The dragon blows fire at Kris, who slides under the stream of flames. Whisper then fires shots from her Wispon, before tossing the Cyan Capsule at Kris. The lynx grabs the object, and inserts it into the OmegAlph.

**POWER: WISP!**

**LASER!**

The whip glows a brillant cyan color, and Kris swings it, causing it to shoot off laser bolts at the dragon. It is hit by them, which blows pieces of metal off of it. Bunnie then flies at the robot, landing some heavy blows on the Super Badnik. “Miss Whisper, zake zhe shot!” Antoine shouts, and Whisper nods in agreement.

She inserts the Pink Capsule into her Wispon, and fires a shot of pink energy at Ryuu.

**SPIKES!**

The blast shoots through the dragon robot, leaving it there. Sparks fly off its body, and then, Antoine slices through the robot with his sword, causing the machine to explode from the collective damage. He lands, and the four gather around. “Wow, zhat was a tough fight,” the coyote says, and Bunnie adds, “We’re not done yet, Sugar Twan. Let’s help the others take down that reaper-looking bot!”

The four nod together, making their way to Sally and the others. Sally swings at Scythe with her ring blades, who counters with their scythe. Nicole then kicks Scythe, knocking it back. Rotor then lands a double-handed punch attack to its head. Bunnie and Antoine attack with punches and slashes. Kris and Whisper insert Wisp Capsules into their weapons.

**POWER: WISP!**

**LASER! / SPIKES!**

The two fire off their attacks, which breaks Scythe’s weapon. “Sally! Now!” Nicole shouts.

Sally nods, and she charges at the robot, raising her arms up, she jumps into the air…

SCHINK!

...And slices the robot to pieces. She lands on the ground, and the Badnik explodes. The Freedom Fighters, Kris, and Whisper stare at the remains of the robots, and breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank god,” Kris mutters, “That was tough…”

**MINUTES LATER, INSIDE CASTLE ACORN’S THRONE ROOM.**

“ And with my powers as King of Mobotropolis,” King Acorn says, looking at Kris and Whisper, “I hereby thank you for your help in protecting the city, and you have proved your innocence.”

Kris and Whisper bow to the king. “Thank you, your highness,” Kris says, “It was no problem. We did what was right.”

“ The city would also like to thank you, Miss Whisper, for your services as the Guardian Angel,” the king adds.

Whisper looks down, her cheeks blushing. “I-It was nothing…,” she mutters.

Kris and Whisper turn to Sally and the Freedom Fighters. “It was an honor to fight alongside you and the Freedom Fighters, Princess Sally,” Kris says.

“ You weren’t too bad yourself,” she says, and he chuckles in embarrassment.

“ R-Really? Thank you,” he says.

Sally holds out her hand for a handshake, shocking Kris. He then smiles, however, and returns the handshake. Whisper then gives the princess a handshake, and the duo make their way out of the castle.

**MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE THE CITY BORDERS.**

Kris and Whisper are walking along the roadways out of the city. Kris is smiling to himself, saying, “Man, that was an interesting battle, wasn’t it? To think, we got to team up with the Freedom Fighters against a line of Super Badniks!”

He looks over to Whisper, but is surprised by her solemn expression. The wolf looks saddened, and is silent. “Whisper,... what’s wrong?” he asks, but she doesn’t answer.

He steps in front of her, blocking her way. “Whisper,” he mutters.

He then remembers, during the battle…

_ “ I won’t lose another partner,” _ she had said when he was in danger.

_ “ What did she mean by that? Lose another partner?” _ he thinks to himself,  _ “What has she lived through?” _

“ Whisper,” he says once again, this time, she looks up at him.

“ What did you mean by ‘won’t lose another partner’?” he asks her.

Her face turns red, and she moves him aside, walking ahead. “It’s nothing,” she answers, pushing it aside.

Kris walks next to her, and says, “No problem, then. We don’t have to talk about it.”

Whisper sighs, thinking to herself.  _ “I can’t believe I blurted that out. I need to be more careful about what I said.” _

“ Hey, I just thought of something!” Kris says, a smile on his face, “We should name ourselves!”

Whisper looks at Kris, confused. “What do you mean?” she asks.

“ I mean, the Freedom Fighters have one. The Restoration has one. We should name our team,” Kris explains.

Whisper stares at Kris, and is surprised.  _ “A team name? He really thinks of us as one?” _

“ I know!” Kris says, “Let’s combine our names together! We can call ourselves Team Krispher!”

Kris has this big smile on his face, and Whisper stares at him, her cheeks red.  _ “He does know that sounds like a ship name, right?” _ she thinks to herself,  _ “Nevermind. I’ll let him have his fun…” _

“ Sure thing,” she mutters.

Kris is surprised at her answer. “R-Really?” he asks, and she responds, “Yes.”

Kris jumps ahead, ecstatic. “Perfect! Onward we go! Look out, Mobius! Team Krispher is coming to save the day!” he shouts, running ahead.

Whisper stares at him, and quietly, she chuckles to herself.  _ “He’s so silly…” _

Whisper runs to catch up to Kris, the newly-christened Team Krispher continuing their adventures.

**CITY INVASION PART TWO - END.**


End file.
